


A Family For Christmas

by Purpledragonfly911



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned baby, F/M, M/M, Male/Male sex, mention of past spanking of minors, some pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragonfly911/pseuds/Purpledragonfly911
Summary: Derek and Stiles find an abandoned baby.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek walked into the loft he shared with his husband, Stiles, and had to smile when he heard the younger man singing in the kitchen. Well, he was pretty sure Stiles called it singing. The Werewolf thought it sounded more like a cat with its tail caught in a pencil sharpener. But he didn’t care that Stiles couldn’t sing, he loved the man anyway.

When Derek had first met Stiles, he never would have guessed that they would be married. But after Stiles left Beacon Hills for collage, Derek truly missed him. when Stiles returned, with a law degree, Derek had been overjoyed. 

They had been married for just under a year, and it was the happiest that Derek had been since he was a kid.

“Is that you, Sexy Wolf?” Stiles’ voice called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Derek replied, as he walked into the kitchen.

Stiles was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a large pot.

“Bowtie pasta with chicken, brussels sprouts, and garlic bread.” Derek smiled, as he wrapped his arms around the younger man and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Smells amazing, as always.”

“It’ll be done in about ten minutes.” Stiles said, leaning back against Derek’s hard body. 

“That’s a large pot for only two people.” Derek said. “Are we having company, or are you planning on taking your Dad and Melissa lunch tomorrow?”

“Lunch.” Stiles said. “It’s Saturday, but they’re both working long shifts.”

“You are a very good son and friend.” Derek said, as he used his nose to nuzzle Stiles’ neck and kiss his temple. 

Stiles let out a low moan when Derek started softly nibbling his ear.

“Keep that up, and no one will get any pasta.” Stiles said. “Because I am about to forget about stirring it and jump your bones right here and now.”

“You can’t do that.” Derek said, but did not stop nibbling on Stiles’ ear. “I am starving.”

Stiles turned the burner off, then turned around and jumped into the older man’s arms. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Then he attacked his lips with his own.

Derek parted his lips open and Stiles slipped his tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of it. After several moments, they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavy.

“Dinner first.” Derek said. “Then desert.”

“Let’s eat fast.” Stiles smiled. “Then head to bed, I’ll bring the whipped cream.”

Derek laughed, then leaned his head forward and once again kissed his husband. “I’ll bring the strawberries.” The Werewolf added, after they broke apart.

Stiles unwrapped his legs from Derek’s waist and placed his feet on the floor.

“I would love to take you upstairs and ravage your body.” Derek said. “But I am starving, I haven’t eaten since breakfast. And there is something very important I need to discuss with you.”

“I can’t have my Sour Wolf starving.” Stiles said, as he turned around and turned the burner back on. “Will you set the table, it’s almost done. I have something I want to discuss with you as well. But since I am such a wonderful husband, I will let you go first.”

Derek chuckled, then he did as he was asked.

By the time the table was set, dinner was ready to be served. The two men sat down and began making their plates.

 

“So, what’s this important thing we need to discuss?” Stiles asked.

“I ran into Mark Haines this morning.” Derek said, as they ate. “You remember him?”

“Yeah.” Stiles answered. “He owns that garage on Dawson street, right?”

“That’s him.” Derek said. “He’s retiring, he’s trying to sell the garage. I was thinking about buying it.”

“That’s great.” Stiles smiled. “You are an amazing mechanic.”

“It’s a lot of money, but I think it will be a good investment. There’s an empty lot that’s also for sell right next to the garage.”

“Buy it too, then you can expand the shop.” Stiles said. 

“We’ll have to invest a lot of money, it might be a year or even two before we start to show a profit.”

“Not a problem.” Stiles said. “Thanks to your money, we are very wealthy people. And I am earning a steady paycheck. Besides, I think you could earn a ton of money as a mechanic.”

“It would be great to have something to do again, now that the town’s safe. Nothing supernatural has caused any problems in over three years.”

“That’s because everyone knows that Beacon Hills is protected by the most fierce, most handsome, most courageous Alpha Werewolf in the entire world. An Alpha Werewolf whose very name strikes fear in all evil creatures. And in another two weeks, him, Kira, and little Thomas will be coming home to celebrate Christmas.”

Derek had been smiling fondly at Stiles as he spoke, until he said the last sentence. Then the Werewolf’s smile turned into a glare.

“Keep it up.” Derek growled. “And I will have to beat Scott to a bloody pulp in order to show you whose top Alpha here.”

Stiles laughed, then said. “Melissa will not be happy.” 

Derek sighed in defeat at that, which made Stiles laugh harder. 

“Anyway.” Stiles said, still smiling. “I think buying the garage is a great idea, I can help with the books and stuff.”

“I’ll talk to Mark in the morning.” Derek said. “Thank you for being so supportive in this.”

“I would support you in any decision you make.” Stiles said.

Derek raised up and leaned across the table, cupping the back of Stiles’ head and kissed his lips. After they broke apart he removed his hand and sat back down.

“Just don’t become one of those dick mechanics who tries to cheat those of us who are not mechanically inclined.” Stiles said. 

“Of course not.” Derek replied. 

“Good.”

“So, what’s your important news?” Derek wanted to know.

“It’s December the fifth.” Stiles said.

“And?”

“And, we need to start decorating for Christmas.” Stiles said.

“Isn’t it a little early?” Derek aside, with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, it’s December the fifth.” Stiles said with wide eyes. “We should have started, like a week ago.”

Then Stiles started talking about all of the decorations they needed and where to buy them. Most people would have trouble keeping up with the fast talking monologue. But Derek understood every word.

When they first met, Derek thought that Stiles’ inability to shut up was annoying. Now, he thought it was endearing. He used to get irritated when Stiles couldn’t sit still, now it didn’t bother him.

“That’s sounds a little excessive, don’t you think?” Derek asked, once Stiles finally stopped taking long enough to take another bite of food.

“It’s Christmas.” Stiles protested. “And it’s our first Christmas as husband and husband, we have to do this right.” 

Derek smiled and said. “Alright Babe, tomorrow we go shopping.”

“Cool.” Stiles smiled. “We can make a day of it. First we see Mark, then we do some shopping, then take Melissa and Dad some lunch so they won’t eat vending machine crap for lunch, then we do some more shopping.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek agreed.

“Sweet. This is Thomas’ very first Christmas, and he is my very first God Son. So we are going to have to spoil him rotten.” 

“Agreed.” Derek said.

Thomas Arron McCall was the seven-month-old son of Scott and Kira. They were living in Washington, where Scott was on his finale semester of medical school. After he graduates in May, he plans to move back to Beacon Hills and join Dr. Deaton at the animal clinic. The older man was planning on retiring in a couple years and was signing over ownership of the clinic to Scott. Kira had already graduated, she is now a licensed physical therapist. 

The two men continued to talk and eat, then they cleaned the kitchen.

“Okay, lover boy.” Stiles said, once again jumping into Derek’s arms. He wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck. “Take me upstairs and ravage my body.”

“Is that an order?” Derek asked with a smirk.

“You bet your sweet ass it is.” Stiles said. 

Derek attacked Stiles’ lips with his own, he sucked on Stiles’ lips and used his tongue to roughly explore the younger man’s mouth.

While still kissing Stiles, Derek moved one hand to his back and the other to his jean clad ass. Then he walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Stiles had no idea how the Werewolf managed to walk up the stairs, while passionately kissing him, without tripping and injuring both of them. But he wasn’t complaining.

Derek walked into their bedroom and gently laid Stiles down on their king sized bed, finally breaking the kiss and leaving them both breathing heavily. Then he crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and placing his hands on either side of Stiles’ head.

“You are so beautiful.” Derek said. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Stiles replied.

Derek sat up and pulled his own shirt off, then he leaned back over and pulled off Stiles’ shirt. Then Derek started softly kissing Stiles chest and throat. Stiles let out a soft moan.

Then Derek started sucking on Stile’s left nipple, toying with it with his teeth. 

Stiles’ breathing became heavier and he moaned again. 

Derek bit down on the nipple with his human teeth, ripping a louder moan from Stiles.

After a moment, Derek switched over to the other nipple. Giving it the same treatment.

“Ohhh fuuuuuck meeeee.” Stiles moaned.

“In a few moments, Babe.” Derek smirked. “I will fuck you into next week.”

Stiles was already getting hard, but that statement brought on a full erection. His cock was straining inside of his jeans. He moaned and started raising his hips up, trying to get some friction by rubbing his throbbing cock against Derek.

“You seem to be enjoying this.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ left ear, his breath hot against the younger man’s skin. 

“Very much so.” Stiles said. “I would enjoy it even more if we were naked.”

“That can be arranged.” Derek said, as he once again sat up. “Don’t move.”

Derek scooted off of the bed and quickly kicked his shoes off, then pulled his jeans and boxers off. Then Derek removed Stiles’ shoes and tossed them into the floor, then he removed his husband’s jeans and boxers and tossed them on top of the shoes.

Derek leaned forward and ran his tongue over Stiles’ hard cock.

“Yesssss.” Stiles half moaned and half whined.

The Werewolf kissed the tip of the younger man’s cock, then he opened his mouth and took the cock into it. He gently scrapped the bottom of the cock with his teeth.

“Damnit, I’m gonna cum!” Stiles cried out.

“Yes you are, Handsome.” Derek replied, standing up.

 

“So very beautiful.” Derek said, looking down at the naked man laying on the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand and asked. “Do you want to have some fun?”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles said, quickly rolling over onto his stomach. Then he raised to his hands and knees, poking his ass out. “Lube me up, Sexy Wolf.”

Derek chuckled, then poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Derek stood behind Stiles and gently traced his finger along the other man’s crack.

Then Stiles moaned when Derek shoved one finger into his hole, stretching it. Very soon another finger was inserted, then a third one.

Stiles almost lost his balance when one of the wiggling fingers pressed against his prostate. His cock was extremely hard now and was leaking precum.

“Are you ready for my cock?” Derek asked, as he once against pressed against Stiles’ prostate.

“Fuck yes!” Stiles moaned. “I am so ready!”

Stiles let out a small whine when Derek removed his fingers, but he wasn’t empty for long. Derek positioned himself behind Stiles and grabbed his hips. Then he slowly slid his hard cock into the hole.

Once he was completely in, his balls pressed against Stiles’ ass, Derek pulled out. then he slid back in faster.

Stiles let out a choked sob as Derek started thrusting his hips at a quick pace, slamming into Stiles. 

Derek’s eyes rolled back and let out a loud moan as he came, filing Stiles’ hole with his cum. 

Stiles let out a moan just as load as he also came, shooting a thick stream of cum onto the bed. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Derek pulled out of the younger man, then he too collapsed. The two men laid side by side, both breathing hard. 

“That was amazing.” Stiles said, trying to catch his breath.

“Very amazing.” Derek agreed. 

They laid there for a few moments, then Derek said. “We should go shower and clean off.”

“Shower sex?” Stiles asked with a smile.

Derek chuckled and said. “You really are the energizer bunny, aren’t you?”

“Yep.” Stiles smirked. “So, what is the big bad wolf going to do to the little bunny?”

Derek let out a loud growl, then grabbed Stiles and flipped him over onto his back. He straddled the younger man’s waist and pinned his arms to his side. 

“This.” Derek said. As he leaned forward and roughly kissed the other man’s lips. Stiles opened his mouth, welcoming Derek’s tongue to explore. The kiss lasted for a while.

After they pulled apart, Derek looked into the younger man’s eyes and said. “Wolves usually eat little bunnies.”

“Promises, pomises.” Stiles said.

“Come on.” Derek grinned. “Shower sex does sound like fun.”

“Shower sex is always fun.” Stiles agreed.

Derek jumped out of the bed, then he scooped stiles up in his strong arms. They kissed all of the way to the bathroom.

 

 

 

The next morning, Derek and Stiles left the loft early and headed for the Garage on Dawson Street. 

“Good morning, Derek.” Mark said, as he walked over to the two men with a smile. “And you must be Stiles, the Sheriff’s kid.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles said, offering the older man his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, son.” Mark said.

Mark was in his late sixties with thinning white hair.

“Have you got a few minutes?” Derek asked. “We’ve discussed things and have decided to buy the garage.”

“That’s great, I’m glad it’s going to be in good hands. This place has been good to me for the past twenty years.”

The three men went into a small office and discussed the sell. Al three agreed upon a price and agreed to meet the following Monday at the bank to finalize the deal.

After leaving the garage, Derek and Stiles went to the mall and started shopping. Their first trip was to the toy store, which was Stiles’ idea.

“This is perfect!” Stiles exclaimed, holding up a brightly colored box.

Derek took the box and smiled. It was a musical jack in the box. 

“I had one of these when I was a kid, I loved it.” The Werewolf said.

“So did I.” Stiles said. “I’m sure Little Tommy will love it too.”

“We should get a few of those too.” Derek said, nodding towards a shelf filled with plastic books designed for babies. 

“Great idea.” Stiles agreed, as they started looking at the books. “According to the experts, reading to babies helps them to want to read when they get older. It also helps form a bond between the baby and the reader.”

Derek nodded, but didn’t say anything. When Scott and Kira first told them that they were going to have a baby and that Stiles was going to be the God Father, Stiles had started doing research. He had spent several hours pouring through countless web sites about raising children. He took his roll as God Father extremely serious.

“How about this one?” Stiles asked with a smirk, holding up a book.

Derek read the title, then tried to glare at his husband. But he couldn’t keep the amusement off of his face. 

“I am not giving Thomas a ‘the three little pigs and the big bad wolf’ book.” Derek said. “It gives wolves a bad reputation.”

Stiles chuckled as he put the book back. 

“Here’s one.” Derek said, picking up a book. “The fish book by Dr, Suess.”

“Cool.” Stiles smiled. “Here’s another Dr. Suess book.”

The two men picked out four baby books for Thomas, then they moved on to another section of the toy store.

“Hey, look at this.” Stiles said with excitement. He was staring at a complicated looking board game featuring the characters of The Lord Of The Rings. “I have to buy this.”

“Thomas is way too young for that.” Derek said, with a raised eyebrow.

“Good, because I’m not going to let him touch it.” Stiles said. “This bad boy is all mine.”

“We’re supposed to be shopping for Thomas.” Derek chuckled. “We are here for baby toys.”

“But I’m your baby.” Stiles said, giving the older man his best puppy eyes.

“Yes you are.” Derek agreed, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Ohhh! Building blocks.” Stiles said, rushing off to another display. 

Derek laughed and followed at a slower pace.


	2. Found Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find a baby.

I want to thank everyone for the Kudos, I am glad people are enjoying this story.

 

 

A week later, Derek was sitting on the couch reading a book. The entire loft had been decorated for Christmas, Derek discovered that Stiles took the holiday very seriously.

There was a massive tree by the wall of windows, which Derek and Stiles had spent over an hour decorating. Colorful garland and glass bulb ornaments had been strung across the ceiling. Figurines of Santa Clause and elves adorned the shelfs. And fake mistletoe was hanging everywhere.

Since real mistletoe was poisonous to Werewolves, they did not want any in the house since Thomas was visiting the following week. They both knew that babies liked to put things in their mouths, and they were not willing to take any chances with the young pup’s safety.

All of the Christmas planning and decorating had been fun, Derek really enjoyed it. But it also brought back memories of his childhood. Memories of his family being together for Christmas.

The memories were bittersweet. They were all good memories, filled with love and happiness. But the memories hurt, they were a reminder of all he had lost. Derek loved his life now. He had an amazing husband and a lot of friends whom he considered family. But he missed his family. He always would.

Derek smiled and laid the book down and stood up when he smelt a familiar sent coming up in the elevator. He was standing by the door when it opened, and Stiles walked in, carrying a plastic shopping bag.

“Hey Lover Wolf.” Stiles smiled, as they kissed.

“Hey yourself.” Derek replied, after they pulled apart. Then he looked at the plastic bag in his hand and sighed. “More decorations?”

“The finishing touch.” Stiles said, his smile growing. “You will love these.”

Stiles pulled two Christmas stockings from the bag and held them up and showed them to his husband. One was red with a white fuzzy top and had Stiles’ name written in an elaborate script down the front of the stocking.

The second one was blue and had a white fuzzy top. This one had Derek’s name written down the front, in the same elaborate script. 

Derek felt his chest tighten up and his mouth go dry. He reached out and gently took the stocking, holding it in his hands and staring at it. He felt his eyes tearing up.

“What’s wrong, Derek?” Stiles asked in concern. 

“When I was a kid, we got a new Stocking each year.” Derek said, not taking his eyes off of the stocking. “We always got a plain one, then decorated them as a family.”

Derek gave a sad smile and said. “When I was twelve, I insisted that I was to old for Christmas Stockings and told my parents that I didn’t want to decorate one. I was surprised when they told me I didn’t have too. I felt like I had won a great victory.

Then that night, when everyone else was in the living room having a blast decorating their stockings, I felt so left out. I was sitting alone in my room, calling myself a stupid idiot, when I heard my Dad coming upstairs. 

He came into my room and handed me a plain stocking, they had bought me one anyway. Then he asked me if I was ready to join in the fun. He told me that he knew I was growing up, and that I was getting too old for a lot of things that I did when I was a little kid. But then he said that I would never be too old for family time. And that that was what decorating the stockings was, a time to get together as a family and enjoy each other’s company. I never complained about being too old for Christmas stockings again.”

“That sounds like an amazing tradition.” Stiles said softly, as he wrapped the older man in a tight embrace. “I say when we have kids, we continue the tradition.”

“Yeah.” Derek agreed, returning the hug. “We really should.”

Derek felt a couple tear drops on his cheeks, but he just hugged his husband tighter. He knew Stiles would never think the tears made him weak. Derek had spent years suppressing his emotions, refusing to let anyone know how he truly felt. But he didn’t have to do that around Stiles. He could be himself. He could even break down and bawl if he needed too. He knew Stiles would never think less of him.

After a few moments, they pulled apart. Stiles saw a slight frown on his husband’s face.

“You okay?” Stiles asked softly.

“Yeah.” Derek smiled. “I was just thinking about the huge mess that the decorating caused. Glue and glitter everywhere.”

“Messes can be cleaned up.” Stiles smiled. 

“Agreed.” Derek said. Then he said. “The stockings are great, let’s hang them up.”

“Cool.” Stiles smiled. 

Three minutes later, the two stockings were hung over the fireplace. 

“I already know a few of the things I’m going to put into your stocking.” Stiles said. “How about you? What are you going to put into mine?”

“A lump of coal and switches.” Derek replied.

Stiles let out a loud laugh and said, “Dad already beat you to that one, Sour Wolf.”

“The Sheriff put coal and switches into your stocking?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure did, Scott’s too.” Stiles said. “We were eight, and Dad kept saying that all we were getting for Christmas was coal and switches. We did not believe him tough. 

Melissa and Scott spent Christmas Eve with us and spent the night. Scott and I woke up Christmas morning and went straight to the stockings, since the adults were still asleep. The stockings were the only thing we were allowed to touch before everyone was awake.

We were surprised to find the coal and switches, but we knew right away what had happened. We knew that Dad had hid our real stockings, trying to be funny. We knew he would never use switches on eight-year-olds. So far he had only used his hand to spank us.”

He winced and added. “And trust me, his hand was enough. That man had a wicked swing.

Scott and I were very resourceful kids, so we just played with our stocking goodies until the adults woke up.

When Dad, Mom, and Melissa came downstairs, we were using the switches as swords. We were in the middle of a very intense battle. We had used the coal to paint our faces like they do in Army movies.”

“Please tell me someone took a picture.” Derek laughed. “I would love to see that.”

“Mom and Melissa did.” Stiles said. “Dad’s still got a picture in an old album. Melissa probably does too.”

“Remind me to ask them.” Derek said.

 

 

 

The next morning, Derek and Stiles were walking down the sidewalk. They were holding hands and talking. It was a Saturday, so Stiles did not have work. The Garage was now legally in Derek’s and Stiles’ name, but they were not taking over the actual running of it until after the new year.

“I noticed a new present with my name on it, under the Christmas tree.” Stiles said. “What is it?”

“You will find out on Christmas.” Derek replied, then he chuckled at Stiles’ pout.

“Come on, Sour Wolf.” Stiles said. “Give me a hint?”

“Fine.” Derek sighed, as they reached his Camaro. “I’ll give you a hint. It’s a present to you from me.”

“That’s not a hint.” Stiles whined.

“It’s the only hint you’re going to get.” Derek replied.

“How dare you?” Stiles glared at him, but there was not any heat in the glare. “Santa Clause will hear of this. And he will not be happy.”

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but then he shut it and cocked his head to the side.

“What….” Stiles started, but stopped when Derek held up a hand to silence him.

“Do you hear that?” Derek asked, looking into an alley.

“Hear what?” Stiles asked.

Instead of answering, Derek darted into the alley and skidded to a stop halfway down it. Stiles was right behind him.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asked in confusion as Derek knelt down and started gently shifting through discarded boxes and bags of thrash that were laying on the ground beside a large dumpster.

Then Stiles heard what Derek had heard from the sidewalk. A soft mewling sound that got louder and more persistent the deeper Derek searched through the trash. At first Stiles thought it was a kitten, but then he watched in horror and shock as Derek very gently picked up a crying baby from the heap of garbage.

“Oh my God.” Stiles said, as he quickly pulled off his thick hoodie sweater and knelt beside Derek. They wrapped the crying infant in the sweater, then Stiles stood up holding the baby. His best guess was that the baby was about three months old. 

“Let’s get him to the car and get him warmed up.” Derek said, as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans. “I’ll call for an ambulance.”

Stiles nodded, as he pressed the crying baby to his chest and rushed out of the alley and to the car. Derek quickly unlocked the doors and Stiles slid into the front seat. Derek slide in behind the wheel and started the car, turning the heat on. As he did that, he was on the phone to 911.

“They’re on the way.” Derek said, as he hung up. 

“Who would leave a defenseless baby in a cold alley?” Stiles asked.

“How’s he doing?” Derek asked.

Stiles laid the squirming and crying baby in his lap and ran a critical eye over him. or at least he thought the baby was a boy. He was dressed in a blue onesie with baseballs all over it. 

“I don’t like his color.” Stiles said. “He’s too pale and his little lips are turning blue.”

“The ambulance is almost here.” Derek said, his super werewolf hearing picking up the approaching sound. Maybe three minutes away.”

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Derek and Stiles was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. They were holding hands, and Stiles had his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Hey boys.” The Sheriff said, as he walked over and sat beside Stiles. “What happened?”

“I heard the baby crying from the sidewalk.” Derek answered. “He was buried under a pile of trash.”

“How far down the alley was he?” Noah asked.

“About halfway.” Stiles replied.

“I normally don’t tell people to lie to the authorities.” Noah said. “But there is no way a person with normal hearing could have heard that baby from the sidewalk.” 

“What do you suggest?” Derek asked.

“If anyone else asked, you two ducked into the alley for a quick fondle.” The Sheriff said.

“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed, giving his Dad a surprised look.

“Oh please, like you two haven’t done that before.” Noah responded.

“We have.” Derek smirked. “More then once.”

They saw Melissa walking over to them, and the three men stood up.

“I am not telling Melissa that.” Stiles said.

“Not telling me what?” Melissa asked.

“We were just discussing what Derek and Stiles should tell people that do not know Derek is a Werewolf.” Noah said. “People won’t believe that Derek heard the baby crying from the sidewalk.”

“Just tell them that you two popped into the alley for a quick fondle.” Melissa said, causing Derek and Stiles to blush slightly and causing Noah to laugh.

“When you and Dad started dating a few months ago, I was hoping you would be a good influence on him.” Stiles told the woman. “But instead, he’s a bad influence on you.”

“How is the baby doing?” Derek asked.

“He’s going to be just fine.” Melissa answered. “He was dehydrated and slightly malnourished. But he is doing good, thanks to you two. If he would have stayed out in the cold much longer, he would not have been so lucky.”

“About how old is the baby?” Noah asked.

“Best guess is around three months.” Melissa said.

“Any signs of child abuse, besides being abandoned in an alley?” The Sheriff asked.

“No.” Melissa said. “That little boy has been well taken care of. He was malnourished, but it is a recent condition. He is a very healthy weight, someone was taking care of him.”

“Can we see the kid?” Stiles asked. 

“Sure.” Melissa smiled. “He could use some company, babies thrive on attention.”

Melissa lead Derek and Stiles down a hallway and into a room where the baby boy was laying in a hospital bassinet.

A nurse was standing over the baby, bottle in hand, about to pick him up.

“Can I feed him?” Sties asked. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a connection to the baby.

“Of course, dear.” The nurse smiled. “Have a seat.” She nodded towards a rocking chair sitting beside the bed.

Stiles sat down, and the nurse gently handed him the bottle and the baby. Stiles, who had feed Thomas a few times when they had visited Scott and Kira, cradled the boy in his arm and began to feed him the bottle.

“You’re a pro.” Melissa smiled, as the nurse left. 

“Yes he is.” Derek said, looking at his husband fondly. He loved the sight of Stiles holding a baby. 

After about half the bottle was drank, Melissa laid a cloth and Stiles’ shoulder. “Time to burp him.” She said.

Stiles shifted the baby in his arms and laid him against his shoulder. Then he gently patted his back. After a couple minutes, the baby let out a loud burp.

“Wow, you sound just like Derek.” Stiles said, earning him a glare from his husband.

Stiles just grinned at him and said. “Your turn.”

“I…..I don’t know.” Derek said, a little uncomfortable. He had held Thomas before, but he had never fed a baby.

“Come on, he won’t bite.” Stiles said, as he stood up. “And even if he does, he doesn’t have any teeth. Sit down.”

Derek said down and Stiles placed the three month onto his arms. Then handed him the bottle.

“That’s it, Derek.” Melissa said. “You’re doing just fine.”

Derek relaxed as he looked down at the small baby in his arms, as the baby drank form the bottle. He was so innocent and helpless, Derek felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him. He wasn’t sure what was in the baby’s very short past, but he was determined to make sure the baby had a wonderful future.

 

 

 

Two hours later, Derek and Stiles were leaving the hospital room. After feeding the baby, they had both took turns reading to him and just rocking him. 

“Stiles, I’m glad your still here. I have a few questions.” An African American woman in her early forties said, as she walked over to the two men. 

“Hey, Cassie.” Stiles greeted the woman with a warm smile and hug. 

“I am sorry it took me so long to get here.” The woman said. “I had an urgent situation that needed immediate attention.”

Then she looked at Derek and said. “So this is your husband. You were right, he is smoking hot.”

Stiles laughed as Derek bushed slightly.

“Cassie, this is Derek. Derek, this is Cassie Moore. She is with Child Protective Services.” Stiles said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” Derek said, shaking her hand. “Stiles has spoke very highly of you.”

As a lawyer, Stiles had been involved in several cases involving children. That was how he met Cassie. The young lawyer was also a registered child advocate.

“Cute, and polite.” Cassie winked at Stiles. “He’s a keeper.”

“Yes he is.” Stiles agreed, as he wrapped an arm around the older man’s waist.

“Okay, down to business.” Cassie said, as he motioned towards some chairs. They all three sat down and the woman pulled a stack of papers from a briefcase.

“Please tell me exactly what happened.” Cassie said.

Stiles hated lying to Cassie, he really liked and respected her. But he knew he had no choice. Besides, it was only a small lie. And it did not effect how she would do her job. It did not affect the care of the baby.

“We were walking down the sidewalk.” Stiles said. “And we, um, decided to duck into the alley for a moment. The sidewalk was kinda crowded, so we went pretty far down the alley. Then Derek heard something and started digging through the trash, then I heard the sound too.”

“What’s going to happen to him?” Derek wanted to know.

“I was told he would be released from the hospital this afternoon.” Cassie said. “I will find him a bed somewhere.”

“Don’t you have some adopted families waiting for a baby?” Derek asked.

“It’s not that simple.” Cassie replied. “We can not place the baby up for adoption until we find out if he had a family searching for him. But don’t worry, I will find someone to take care of him. We have a few short term facilities nearby. Unfortunately, we may have to shuffle him around a bit for a few days.”

“Can we keep him, until you find a permanent home?” Stiles asked, without really thinking about it. He just wanted the baby to be safe and well cared for. And he knew him and Derek could provide that.

“Yeah.” Derek agreed quickly. “Stiles is a child advocate and I’m harmless.”

“I think it can arranged.” Cassie said, to the two men’s relief. “But this is only a temporary placement.”

“Understood.” Both men said.

“And Derek, I am going to need a written statement from Sheriff Stilinski stating that you are responsible enough to provide short term care for a baby.”

“I’m sure the Sheriff will provide that statement.” Derek said.

“Alright, you just need to fill out some paperwork.” Cassie said.

 

 

I will try my best to have the last chapter up by tonight. But it may be tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think of this story.


	3. becoming a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles, and the baby bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for the kind reviews and for the kudos. I love feedback, good or bad.
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry for the delay in posting. I was planning on having it up earlier, but my sister and her kids were able to visit longer then expected during Christmas break. Then I had to go back to work. I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait.
> 
> I had this planned on being three chapters, but I am adding a chapter. I did not stick to the rough outline I had written up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Scott, Kira, and Baby Thomas will show up in the next chapter.  
> I will post the final chapter as soon as I can.

That afternoon, Derek and Stiles walked into their loft. Stiles was carrying a sleeping baby in his arms. Derek was carrying a full diaper bag and three plastic shopping bags.

Since the baby was found in the alley beside David Street, he had been nicknamed David. The Sheriff and his deputies, along with Child Protective Services, were currently trying to find out who abandoned the baby and if he had any relatives.

Melissa was already at the loft and was walking downstairs when they arrived.

“The bassinet is all set up in your bedroom.” She said. “And I placed the baby bathtub in the bathroom.”

“Thank you, Melissa.” Derek said, setting everything on the floor. “We really appreciate it.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Melissa said, as she walked over to Stiles and smiled down at the baby in his arms. “May I?” She held out her arms.

Stiles gently Handed David over to Melissa.

“He is so adorable.” Melissa cooed, gently swaying back and forth. “Such a sweet little angel.”

She looked up at the two men. “You two sure you can handle this, taking care of a baby is hard work.”

“We know.” Stiles said. “But we’ve got this. We are slow at the law offices, so I’m taking a few days off. I don’t have to go back till after Christmas.”

Melissa kissed David’s forehead, then handed the baby back to Stiles. “I have to get back to the hospital. If you need anything at all, just give me a call.”

“Will do, Melissa.” Stiles said. “Thanks.”

Derek’s nose crinkled up and he groaned. “Actually, Melissa.” He said, a hint of desperation in his normally confident voice. “There is something that we need you to do. Please.”

About that time, David started crying. A moment later, Melissa and Stiles knew what the problem was.

“Oh my God!” Stiles gasped, quickly but gently handing the crying baby to Melissa. “That’s disgusting.”

“Is that normal?” Derek asked, as the stench got stronger and the baby’ wails got louder.

“Seriously?” Melissa asked, shaking her head at the men. 

“Here.” Stiles said, as he grabbed a baby blanket from the diaper bag and spread it out on the coffee table.

“Pay close attention.” Melissa said. “There will be a quiz on this.”

She gently laid the baby down and grabbed the items she needed from the bag. Then she quickly changed the baby, talking to him the whole time. within a couple minutes, David was wearing a clean diaper and was smiling.

“Now.” Melissa said, looking at the two men. “Who’s first?”

“First for what?” Derek asked, nervously.

“If you two are going to take care of David, you will have to learn how to change a diaper.” Melissa said. “Stiles, you’re up.”

“Why me?” he asked, not caring if it came out a whine.

“Because I said so, young man.” Melissa told him. “Now get your keister over here and change David. Just like I did.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Stiles said.

Melissa talked Stiles through the process of changing the diaper.

“Very good.” Melissa praised. “Derek, your turn.”

“We shouldn’t waste diapers.” Derek said. “Or that cream that goes on his little butt.”

“It’s not that bad, Derek.” Stiles assured his husband.

“Think I’ll pass.” Derek said. 

“Derek, do not make me start to count.” Melissa said, in her best Mom voice.

“Melissa counting is never a good thing, Sour Wolf.” Stiles warned his husband.

Derek sighed, but walked over and knelt by the table. He removed the diaper, and used baby wipes to remove the cream that Stiles had just applied.

“Very good.” Melissa praised. “You’re almost done.”

Derek placed the new diaper under David and reached for the cream. But before he could apply it, a stream of warm yellow liquid landed on his chest. Getting his shirt and his skin wet.

Derek glared at the baby, who was smiling and cooing. Stiles and Melissa both started laughing loudly.

“I…I should have warned you.” Melissa said, still laughing. “You have to be on the defensive when changing little boys.”

“That was awesome.” Stiles laughed, causing Derek to shift his glare to him. “From now on, you get to change every diaper.”

Derek growled, but immediately stopped when David stated to cry. The loud growl had startled him.

“It’s okay, buddy.” Derek smiled at the baby, feeling horrible for scaring the baby. “I’m not mad, it’s okay.” He cooed.

David stopped crying and once again started smiling.

Melissa smiled at the man, as he finished changing the baby. He was actually good with David.

She had been nervous about the two men being alone with the baby. She knew that they would never hurt a child, and that they would protect him. but neither one of them were experienced with children.

But watching Derek gently kiss David’s forehead, and watching Stiles blow softly on the baby’s tummy, she was a lot more at ease. She knew that David was in good hands.

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Derek and Stiles were in bed. They were both laying on their sides, and Derek was spooning the younger man. They were woken from sleep when they heard a loud wailing cry.

“Melissa said he would wake up during the night wanting milk.” Derek moaned, as he climbed out of bed. “Will you go grab a bottle?

“Don’t wanna.” Stiles whined, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“Too bad, David needs milk.” Derek said, as he walked over to the bassinet and gently picked up the crying three-month-old.

With a sigh, Stiles left his warm bed and hurried downstairs to get a bottle.

“It’s okay, pup.” Derek cooed, as he gently swayed back and forth like he saw Melissa doing. “I’m here, and so is Stiles. You are not alone anymore Pup, we’re here.”

Stiles reentered the bedroom, and smiled at the sight of big bad Derek Hale holding a baby. David had stopped crying and was looking up at Derek, smiling.

“You are good with him.” Stiles said, as Derek sat on the bed and reposition the baby in his strong arms. 

Stiles sat beside him and handed him the bottle. Derek put the nipple to the baby’s mouth and smiled when he started sucking.

“That’s a good Pup.” Derek cooed.

“You know something.” Stiles said, as he gently picked up one of the baby’s tiny hands into his own. “I don’t mind being woke up in the middle of the night, not if it makes this little guy happy.”

“He is an amazing Pup.” Derek agreed. “I would love to have a son just like him.”

“Then let’s adopt him.” Stiles said. “We’d make great Dads.”

“He may have a family.” Derek said. “Remember, Melissa said he was well taken care of before he was abandoned.”

“I know.” Stiles agreed, laying his head on Derek’s shoulder and still holding David’s tiny hand. “Dad’s good at his job. if this little guy has a family out there, he will find them. But what if he doesn’t have a family? What if he is all alone?”

“He’s not alone.” Derek said. “He will never be alone.”

 

 

 

The next morning, the men were once again woken up by David’s cries.

“Dude, it’s five o’clock.” Stiles groaned. But him and Derek quickly climbed out if bed and walked over to the bassinet.

As he walked, Derek’s nose crinkled up and he groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him.

“Take a good whiff, and you will know.” Derek replied.

“You’re turn.” Stiles said.

“I know.” Derek grumbled. 

They had decided to take turns changing David, and Stiles had changed the last one after Derek had feed him.

Derek gently picked up the crying baby and laid him on the baby blanket that Stiles had spread out on the bed. Stiles placed the items Derek needed on the bed, as Derek removed the baby’s diaper.

“It’s not fair.” Derek told his husband as he used a baby wipe to clean David. “The one you changed was only pee.”

“Not my fault he saved the poopy one for your turn.” Stiles smirked.

“It’s okay, Pup.” Derek smiled at the still whimpering baby. “I’ll get you all cleaned up.” 

David stopped whimpering and started smiling at the Werewolf, as Derek quickly and carefully changed him into a clean diaper.

“There you go, Pup.” Derek said, as he picked him up and held him to his shoulder. “All done. Now next time it’s Stiles’ turn, I want you to fill your diaper. Okay, Pup.”

“Hey.” Stiles protested. “Stop trying to corrupt the kid.”

 

 

 

 

The next time Derek woke, it was not because of David. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was a few minutes after eight. Stiles was still sleeping peacefully, and so was David.

Derek gently detangled himself from Stiles, and climbed out of bed. He peeked into the bassinet and smiled at the sleeping baby. Then he went into the bathroom and did his morning routine.

Afterwards, he walked downstairs and started breakfast and started the coffee maker. Breakfast was almost finished when he heard David start to cry. He started to turn the burner off and go check on him. But then he heard Stiles talking to him. So Derek went back to cooking.

A few minutes later, Stiles walked into the kitchen. A happy and smiling David was in his arms. 

“You jinxed me.” Stiles accused Derek.

Derek smiled and looked down at David. “Good job, Pup. Did you leave Stiles a little surprise in your diaper?”

“Wasn’t little.” Stiles groused.

Derek chuckled, then cupped the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. Both men were carful not to press their bodies together, since Stiles was still holding David.

They continued kissing, until they heard the baby start to whimper.

“I think someone wants breakfast.” Derek chuckled, as they pulled apart. “I’ve got a bottle ready for him.”

He handed Stiles the bottle, and the younger man sat at the table and began feeding the baby. 

“After breakfast.” Stiles said. “I think we should give Pup a bath.”

“Okay.” Derek said, as he sat a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of Stiles. “Do you know how to bath a baby?”

“Sure, you get him wet. Then you soap him up and rinse him off.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Derek said, as he sat down beside Stiles and began eating. Then he picked up a piece of bacon out of Stiles’ plate and held it up to Stiles’ mouth. 

“I was wondering how I was going to eat with my hands full.” Stiles said. “thanks.” Then he leaned forward and grabbed the bacon with his teeth.

The two men and the baby finished their breakfast, Derek feeding Stiles. He was being very careful not to drop the warm food onto the baby. Soon they were all three finished and Stiles was burping David.

“Good one, Pup.” Derek smiled when the baby burped loudly.

Stiles carried David upstairs and into the master bath, with Derek right behind him. Then Derek placed the small baby bath tub into the bathtub and filled it with water, triple checking the temperature before stepping aside.

Stiles, who had been removing David’s diaper and clothes while Derek fixed the bath water, knelt by the tub and laid the baby down.

David’s eyes went wide when he was placed in the water, but then he smiles and started making happy baby sounds. Then he moved his little arms and legs up and down, splashing the water.

“I think he likes it.” Stiles laughed.

“Looks that way.” Derek agreed.

They gently washed the baby, then Derek drained the water.

“All done, Pup.” Derek said. He leaned forward to pick up the bottle of baby shampoo that was sitting in the tub. When he did, he felt a stream of warm liquid hit the back of his neck and heard Stiles stat to laugh.

Derek quickly raised up, causing some of the pee to hit his cheek. Stiles laughed even harder.

Derek growled, but this time his growl did not upset David. The baby just smiled and continued to make happy baby sounds.

“Way to go Pup.” Stiles said, between laughs. “Nice shot.”

“Now, who is corrupting the kid?” Derek growled at his laughing husband. 

“Are you sure he’s not a Werewolf?” Stiles asked, as he tried to stop laughing. “Maybe he’s marking his territory, you know, making sure al of the other babies knows that you’re his. You should feel honored.”

“We do not mark our territory by pissing on people.” Derek growled. “Werewolves are not dogs.”

“Language.” Stiles said. “There are tiny delicate ears present.”

Derek growled again.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, Derek was sitting on the couch. Stiles was sitting beside him, with his head on the Werewolf’s shoulder. David was in Derek’s arms, playing with the man’s fingers. 

Derek looked up and cocked his head sideways.

“We got company?” Sties asked. He knew Derek had heard something.

“You’re Dad, and Cassie Moore.” Derek said. 

Stiles stiffened, then he reached out a hand and gently caressed David’s head and cheek. “They might have found Pup’s family.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Derek said, as he tightened his grip on the baby.

Both men had mixed emotions. They knew that at least one person had cared for the baby, someone had taken care of him. made sure he was feed and healthy. And they hoped that that person was still alive and safe. And wanted that person reunited with David.

But they also never wanted that person found. They wanted to adopt the precious baby. 

Even though they both knew they were about to have company, both men jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. They both looked at each other, then down at the baby.

“Guess I better open the door.” Stiles said, as he slowly stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and then stepped aside to let the visitors enter.

“All three of you are still in one piece.” The Sheriff remarked. “I’m impressed.”

He looked at Derek and smirked. “Melissa told me about the diaper incident. I knew you would never retaliate against an innocent baby. But I half expected my laughing hyenine of a son to be gagged and locked in a closet somewhere.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested.

“I thought about it.” Derek admitted, also smirking. “But he’s been changing half of the diapers. He can’t do that locked in a closet.”

“He got it again.” Now it was Stiles’ turn to smirk. “After breakfast, we gave David a bath. He peed on Derek’s neck and even got his cheek.”

Derek glared at the Sheriff when the older man started laughing.

“The pitfalls of caring for baby boys.” Cassie said, smiling. “I have three boys. I have been peed on, pooped on, and thrown up on.”

The Sheriff’s smile disappeared as him and Cassie sat down.

“You know who David is now, don’t you?” Stiles asked, his smile gone as well.

“Your Father and his Deputies are very good at their jobs.” Cassie said. 

“His real name is Colby Anderson.” Noah said. “His parents are Diane and Adam Anderson. They lived in Oakridge until two weeks ago when Diane and Adam were killed in a car crash. 

The only living relative was Adam’s sister, Stacy Henderson. Her and her husband, Raymond, took custody of Colby. They also filed for State assistance in helping with the care of Colby.

According to medical records, little Colby was given a clean bill of health yesterday afternoon by a doctor in Oakridge. Stacy Henderson is a receptionist at the hospital there, she forged the documentation.”

“They wanted the state assistance, but not the baby.” Stiles said angrily. “So they drove fifty miles away to dump an innocent baby, then pretend he’s still in their custody.”

Derek wrapped the baby tighter in his embrace.

“They are both in custody in Oakridge.” Noah said. “The Sheriff there said that they are both blaming the other one for abandoning Colby.”

“What’s going to happen to Dav…I mean Colby, now?” Derek wanted to know.

“With no other relatives, he will become a ward of the state.” Cassie answered. “We will try to find him a home.”

“He has a home.” Derek said. He left one arm wrapped around Colby and used his other hand to grip one of Stiles’ hand. “With us. We want to adopt Colby.”

“We belong together.” Stiles said. “We already love this baby with all of our hearts. We have a bond, we’re already a family.”

“Are you sure?” Cassie asked, apprehension in her voice. “This is a huge step.”

“We’re sure.” Derek said. “Like Stiles said. We are already a family.”

“Complete with a loving Grandfather who will be available to provide advise whether they want it or not.” Noah smiled. “I know they are inexperienced, but most new parents are. I have faith in these two men, they will make excellent Fathers.”

“Thanks Dad.” Stiles said. 

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Derek said.

“You will have to jump through several hoops.” Cassie said. “Adoption can be a long process.”

“We will whatever it takes.” Derek assured her.

“I have the authority to grant temporary custody.” Cassie said. “But a full adoption will take time.”

She looked at Noah and asked. “Will you sign a sworn statement stating that, to the best of your knowledge, Derek and Stiles are responsible enough to care for a three-month-old child?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Noah said.

“Okay.” Cassie said. “I will grant temporary custody. I am confident that I can get a judge to ok a six month probationary custody arrangement. But it might be after Christmas before it’s official. After the six months, if everything is still satisfactory, then permanent custody will be granted.”

“Sounds good.” Stiles smiled, relieved that there was a real change they could adopt Colby.

“During the six month probationary period.” Cassie said. “Someone from Child Services will make unscheduled visits to your home, to check on things.”

They talked for a few more minutes, Cassie explaining the process of adoption. Then she left.

“Thank you for supporting our decision, Sheriff.” Derek said. 

“Yeah, Dad.” Stiles agreed. “We really appreciate it.” 

“Oh, I didn’t do it for you too.” Noah said, as he stood up and walked over to Derek. He gently took the baby from him and held him in his arms, smiling down at him. “It’s about time you two gave me a grandchild.”

Noah kissed Colby on the forehead and said. “If you ever get tired of these two goofballs, you just let your Grandpa know. I will rush right over and knock their heads together.”


	4. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait about the last chapter. hope you enjoy it. I am planning my next story, but am not real sure about it. I have read several stories about adult babies and have started a story where Stiles is an adult baby and Derek adopts him. Do you think anyone will be interested in reading it?

A few days later was Christmas Eve morning. Derek, Stiles, and Colby were in the Camaro headed towards the Sheriff’s house. They planned on spending the night so they could be together for Christmas morning.

Scott, Kira, and Thomas were due to arrive in a few hours. They too, along with Melissa, were spending the night at the Sheriff’s house.

Derek parked the car behind Melissa’s car and the two men climbed out. Stiles unbuckled Colby from the car seat and gently lifted him into his arms. Derek started grabbing their overnight bags.

“I’m going to get Pup inside.” Stiles said, cradling the baby to his chest. “It’s cold out here.”

“Alright.” Derek said. “I’ll be in soon.”

Stiles nodded, then headed towards the house. He opened the door and walked inside, then froze in shock at the sight he saw.

Noah was naked and laying on the couch. Melissa, who was also naked, was laying on top of him. Both were panting hard.

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed, quickly turning around and rushing back out of the house.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asked when Stiles almost plowed right into him. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.” Stiles kept mumbling. 

“Stiles.” Derek said, worry in his voice. He dropped the bags in his hands and gently grabbed his husband’s shoulders. “What’s wrong, Babe?” Then his Werewolf hearing picked up frantic whispering from inside the house and he had to laugh. “You walked in on the Sheriff and Melissa having sex?”

“Shhh!” Stiles glared at him. “Don’t say it out loud!”

Still chuckling, Derek said. “Come on, they’re dressed now.”

“No.” Stiles said. “I am never going in there again.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Derek said. He picked the bags up and said, “Go.”

“No.”

“Stiles, it is too cold out here for the Pup.” Derek said. “And I smell homemade cinnamon rolls. Now go.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighed. “But I am doing this under protest. I am so going to need therapy after seeing that.”

The two men walked into the house and saw Noah standing in the middle of the living room, looking slightly embarrassed. Melissa was not there, Derek heard her in the kitchen.

“Sorry about that, son.” The Sheriff said. “We were hoping to be finished before you arrived, but we got kinda distracted.”

“Ill make sure to tell my therapist that.” Stiles remarked.

“Hi boys.” Melissa said, a slight pink in her cheeks. She was carrying a large plate of homemade cinnamon rolls. She sat them on the coffee table.

“Those smell wonderful, Melissa.” Derek said.

“Help yourself.” Melissa smiled. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee, I’ll go get it.” Then she looked at Stiles, who was still holding the baby in his arms. “Then I get my Grandbaby.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and spend time with Colby.” Derek smiled. “I’ll get the coffee, I know where everything is.”

“Thank you Derek.” Melissa said. Then she asked. “You don’t mind me calling Colby my Grandson, do you?”

“Of course not.” Derek said, bending over and kissing her cheek. “Colby needs a Grandmother, and I can not think of a better person for the job.” he got a sad look on his face and added. “My Mom, and Stiles’ Mom are no longer with us. I can’t speak for Mrs. Stilinski, I never met her. But I know that Talia Hale would be honored to have you fill in as doting Grandma to her little Pup.”

“Mom would be honored as well.” Stiles said, walking over and gently handing the sleeping baby to Melissa. “You helped Dad raise me, and now you get to help with Colby. Derek and I are new to this parenting thing, we could use all of the help we can get.”

“Thank you, boys.” Melissa said, tears in her eyes.

 

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Noah and Melissa were sitting on the couch. Melissa was still holding Coby in her arms, but he was now awake and smiling. Derek and Stiles were sitting in chairs. The adults were eating cinnamon rolls, drinking coffee, and taking about past Christmases.

“Remember when the boys were twelve?” Melissa asked Noah. “And they both got new bikes for Christmas?”

“How can I forget?” Noah asked with a groan. “Those two clowns decided to try jumping gorges in the woods. They were found at the bottom of one of the gorges the next day.” He was glaring at his son when he said the last part. “A lot of people spent all night combing through the woods looking for them, they were over twenty miles from the allowed distance.

“Hey, there were no deep gorges in our allowed radius.” Stiles said. 

“We’re never buying Colby a bike.” Derek declared. “Or letting him enter the woods.”

“But bikes are fun.” Stiles protested. “And so is exploring the woods.”

“And they are both apparently dangerous.” Derek countered.

“Derek.” Noah said. “I know it is tempting to wrap your child in bubble wrap and keep him within eyesight twenty-four-seven. But it’s impossible. Kids are going to get hurt, and they are going to drive their parents insane with worry.”

“What do you think happened to Dad’s hair?” Stiles asked. 

“This little guy is going to cause you all sorts of trouble.” Melissa said, kissing Colby’s head. “But he will also give you lots of love and precious memories.”

Before Derek could respond, he heard something. 

“Scott, Kira, and Thomas are early.” He smiled.

A couple minutes later, when the door opened and Scott and Kira walked inside, everyone was standing by the door waiting on them.

“There’s my precious little boy.” Melissa exclaimed, as she walked over to Kira and took six-month-old Thomas from her. She now had a baby in each arm.

“I thought I was your precious little boy.” Scott said with a pout.

“Awww, you’re still my precious little boy.” Stiles said, as he hugged his best friend.

“At least Stiles is glad to see me.” Scott said, returning the hug.

“We’re all glad to see you.” Noah said, as he hugged the younger man. Then hugged Kira.

After everyone hugged and greeted each other, they all started to sit down. They placed Thomas and Colby on a thick blanket that was placed in the floor in front of the couch. 

Colby was laying on his back, playing with his own feet. Thomas was sitting up, chewing on a soft plastic dinosaur.

Scott was about to sit on the couch, but Stiles grabbed his arm and jerked him away from it. Scott lost his balance and bumped into Stiles, who still had a tight grip on Scott’s arm.

Both men landed in Derek’s lap. Derek growled, then shifted his legs. Both Scott and Stiles landed in the floor with loud thuds.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Scott demanded, as he stood up.

“I am trying to prevent you from suffering through years of painful therapy.” Stiles replied as he also stood up, rubbing a sore spot on his butt. “Derek’s just being mean.”

“Why would I need therapy from sitting on the couch?” Scott asked, glaring at his best friend. “The Sheriff has had that couch for over ten years, I’ve sat and slept on it more times then I can remember.”

“A few minutes ago, Dad and Melissa were on the couch.” Stiles explained. “Trying their best to give you and me a little brother or sister.”

Scott gave the other man a confused look for a moment, then he figured it out. 

“Ohhh, gross!” Scott exclaimed, now looking at Melissa and the Sheriff. They were both sitting on the couch. “Aren’t you two a little old for that?”

“Exactly how old do you think we are?” Melissa asked her son.

“And before you answer that question.” Noah said. “Keep in mind that, despite the fact that you are an adult with a child of your own, you are not too big to fit across my knee.”

“Ummm, I think you are around……..um, thirty.” Scott said.

“Smart man.” Noah said.

“Scottie, you really need to have your eyesight checked.” Stiles said.

“You’re not too big either, son.” Noah said.

“I was going to say you two didn’t look a day older then twenty-five.” Stiles defended himself.

Melissa chuckled and shook her head. “Will you two sit down, Noah and I have something important to tell you.”

Scott sit down in a chair beside Kira, and Stiles sat on the arm of the chair Derek was in.

“As you know.” Noah said, as he reached over and took one of Melissa’s hands in his. “Melissa and I have been dating for a while now, and we have known each other since you two were four-years-old. We love each other and want to take our relationship to the next level.”

“Noah asked me to marry him.” Melissa smiled.

“That’s great!” Stiles exclaimed, as he jumped up and hugged them.

“It’s wonderful news.” Scott agreed, as he too jumped up and hugged them. 

Derek and Kira added their own congratulations and hugs.

“So you two boys approve?” Noah asked.

“Of course we do.” Scott said. “You know how special Mom is too me. I want her with someone who will treat her like she deserves, someone who will love her. I know you are that someone.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “You two deserve each other. When’s the wedding? As old as Dad is, you shouldn’t wait too much longer.”

“Derek.” Noah said.

“Owww!” Stiles whined when Derek slapped the back of his head. 

“Thank you, Derek.” Noah said.

“Not a problem, Sheriff.” Derek replied. “Anytime you want me to knock him around, just let me know.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested. “That’s spousal abuse, and it’s illegal.”

“Call the cops.” Derek said with a smirk.

“So unfair.” Stiles pouted.

Melissa laughed, then said. “There’s something else we need to discuss. Well, this involves Scott and Kira.”

“Do I get to slap Scott in the back of the head?” Kira asked, hopefully.

“No.” Scott replied, quickly.

“Kira, that’s not a very good idea.” The Sheriff said sternly. “You will hurt your hand on that thick skull, use a baseball bat or something.”

“Stiles.” Scott said, looking at the other man. “Do you ever get the feeling that our parents like our spouses more then they like us?”

“Yes.” Stiles answered. “Yes I do.”

“What’s the news, Melissa?” Kira asked, smiling.

“Since Noah and I are getting married, I will be moving here. I was wondering if you and Scott wanted my house. I will sign it over to you completely. That way, when you move back to Beacon Hills, you will have a home and will be able to use the money you have saved for a down payment on one. That money can be used for student loans, or whatever. ”

“Are you sure, Mom?” Scott asked. “If you sell the house, it will give you a pretty good retirement nest egg.”

“I have had 401 K for the past thirty years.” Melissa said. “That’s my retirement nest egg. Besides, that house has too many memories. I could never sell it to strangers.”

Scott and Kira looked at each other, both were smiling.

“We would love the house, Melissa.” Kira said. “Thank you. Now we can start our lives in Beacon Hills debt free.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Scott said. “This means a lot to us.”

“Yeah.” Kira agreed. ”I would love for Thomas to grow up in the same house his Daddy did.”

“Now, hold on a minute.” Stiles said, crossing his arms across his chest. “That is totally not fair. Melissa, you are not supposed to show favoritism. You are marrying my Dad, which makes you my Stepmom. You are supposed to treat us equally. If Scott gets a house out of this marriage, I should get something too.”

“Stiles is right, Melissa.” Noah said in a scolding voice. “I am surprised at you, and a little disappointed. I never thought you would play favoritism.”

“I am sorry, Stiles.” Melissa said. “Noah, what do you suggest?”

“Well, since we are going to have to fit two houses in one, we will have to get rid of some of the furniture.”

Noah looked at Stiles and continued. “Son, you can have this couch.”

Stiles stared at his Dad, with his mouth hanging opened, like the man had just grown an extra head.

Noah and Melissa, somehow, managed to keep a straight face. Derek and Kira laughed.

“That is just cold.” Stiles said. 

About that time, Derek and Scott both let out a moan.

“Please be Colby.” Scott said, looking at the two babies on the blanket.

“Nope.” Derek smirked. “It’s Thomas.”

As if to prove Derek correct, the six-month-old started crying.

“Come on, Champ.” Scott said, standing up and gently picking the crying baby up. “Daddy will clean you up.”

The smirk quickly left Derek’s face and he sighed. “Really, Colby?” then the younger baby also started crying.

“Your turn.” Stiles said.

“I know.” Derek said, as he stood and picked the baby up. Then he called out. “McCall, your kid is being a bad influence on my sweet baby.”

The other adults just laughed.

 

 

 

The next morning, everyone was woken up by the sounds of Colby’s cries. The two babies seemed to have been taking turns all night long, waking up the adults. One would cry because he was wet or hungry and wake the other baby up, then both babies would cry.

They would get them settled down and back to sleep, then the other baby would cry because he was now wet or hungry. Then once again, everyone was awake.

“That’s the third time for Colby.” Scott’s voice called out from another bedroom. “My little Pup only woke us up twice.”

“Maybe so.” Stiles called out, as Derek tended to Colby. “But my little Pup knows it’s Christmas morning and he wants his presents. That’s why he woke us up this time.”

“It’s not a contest, boys.” Noah’s voice called out. 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was dressed and in the living room.

“Stockings!” Scott and Stiles both exclaimed.

The two men, who were both holding their sons, grabbed their spouses’ hands and dragged them over to the fireplace. 

Derek and Kira grabbed their baby’s stockings and all four adults sat cross legged in the floor in front of the Christmas tree. 

Stiles sat Colby in his lap and Scott sat Thomas in his lap.

“Look here, big guy.” Stiles said, as Derek started pulling out toys from their son’s stacking. “Look at all of those goodies. Your Papa’s family had a wonderful tradition involving stockings, next year we’re going to continue that tradition.”

The four young parents took their time, showing the babies all of the toys and books in the stockings. It was their sons’ first Christmas, they wanted to make it special.

Noah and Melissa stood watching them, both were smiling. Melissa quickly grabbed her camera and started taking pictures.

“You know something.” Noah said. “This is the first Christmas since Stiles was two, that he didn’t go straight for his own stocking.” He nodded towards the remaining stockings that were still hanging up.

“Scott too.” Melissa said. “They are amazing parents.” 

“Yes they are.” Noah replied, pride in his voice. 

Noah and Melissa crossed the room and sat in the floor beside the younger adults.

“Derek.” Noah said, as he picked up a small blue plastic bear that he had placed in Colby’s stocking the night before. “I may need your help getting up from here.” 

“Anytime.” Derek replied.

The family stayed in the floor for over an hour. They opened their presents, talked, and laughed. Enjoying spending Christmas morning with each other, enjoying being a family.

 

 

 

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
